1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, more particularly to a liquid crystal display with a detachable base.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional liquid crystal display 2. The conventional liquid crystal display 2 includes a base 23 disposed on a plane (not shown), a supporting portion 22 having a lower end connected integrally to the base 23, and an upper end opposite to the lower end, and a liquid crystal display panel 21 connected pivotally to the upper end of the supporting portion 22 such that the liquid crystal display panel 21 can be rotated relative to the supporting portion 22 within a limited angular range. However, due to the adjustable viewing angle, the distance between front and rear ends of the base 23 must be at least four times the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel 21 for ensuring stability of the conventional liquid crystal display 2 when adjusting the liquid crystal display panel 21. Because the base 23 is not designed to be detachable from the supporting portion 22, the conventional liquid crystal display 2 has a relatively large packaging size requirement (indicated by dotted lines in FIG. 1), thereby resulting in higher costs.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display with a detachable base to result in a smaller packaging size requirement.
According to the present invention, a liquid crystal display comprises:
a liquid crystal display panel;
a supporting portion having a connecting end connected non-removably to the liquid crystal display panel, and an engaging end opposite to the connecting end;
a base connected detachably to the engaging end of the supporting portion; and
an engaging unit disposed on the engaging end of the supporting portion and the base for providing a releasable engagement between the supporting portion and the base.